tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo Holy Grail War
The of takes place in Tokyo. It differs from that of the alternate world's Fuyuki Holy Grail Wars in that, while it is an informal affair, the ritual is something formally requested by the authorities of the Church. One among the over one hundred Cardinals in the heart of the Holy Church withdrew a specific Imitation Grail with a plan to recreate the miracle in the Far East. Peddling the idea of it being a wish-granting machine to participating magi, he planned to use the souls of seven Servants as the ignition charge, a primer, to summon a being of a higher level of existence, . The Masters and Servants are given Command Spells of different ranks. History During the First Holy Grail War of , and ultimately defeated the other six Masters and obtained the Grail. Though Manaka had been supposedly acting in her family's interest of reaching the Root, she instead planned to incarnate the Beast by sacrificing people for their souls. She killed her own father, but Saber, disgusted with her and the Holy Grail, betrayed her before she could kill her sister, . She was stabbed and tossed into the Greater Grail, ending the war. The Second Holy Grail War of happened eight years later, and Ayaka summoned Saber as her own Servant. The nature of the Holy Grail War seemed normal with seven Masters participating, but was not one of the ranked Masters. Manaka was revived by the Holy Grail as a Master, and she brought forth the six defeated Servants of the previous war while waiting for the Beast to fully incarnate. The Third Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence is quite irregular since it consists of factions. The Greater Grail had been split in two at the conclusion of the previous War and half of it seized by the Luceafarul. The Mages' Association took control of the other half before Nicholas De Gracia Luceafarul could get it. In so doing, Lucefarul became the Black Faction. The Mages' Association and third parties being the Red Faction. Procedure The was developed to summon the benevolent souls of Heroic Spirits, and the underground was developed to store a large number of souls. The features of the Holy Grail are almost identical to that of the Fuyuki Holy Grail Wars other than those differences. The Greater Grail, a three-dimensional magic circle and natural furnace, is inside a giant cavern below the city. Sacrifices can be fed to it, and it contains a black, mud-like content reminiscent of the sea. Though participants are made to believe it can grant wishes and lead to the , the true use is as a cauldron for the chaotic soup made from souls to incarnate and give shape to the Beast. The Holy Grail takes the form of a chalice because it is a miracle of the Christian God, a Gauge that proves the mysteries of ancient times. The purpose of a chalice is to carry water and thus acts as a container for water, and the Holy Grail, a chalice forged through the grace of God, is a container for the metaphysical, carrying the thoughts of men. Thoughts are a resource that carries no energy, and they are not physically observable. The Holy Grail is able to grant form to those thoughts to recreate Heroic Spirits, the shared illusions dreamed by humans throughout history, and it can be said that the Holy Grail's role should end there. Heroes are those born of goodwill, but many humans also wish for an ill will called desire that makes the Holy Grail itself something that was mad from the start. Wars First Tokyo Holy Grail War During the First Holy Grail War in Tokyo 1991, the competition was managed by the Holy Church with acting as Overseer for this war. Despite all of the masters having summoned their Servants, though, the competition was dominated by Manaka Sajyou who had originally summoned Saber as her Servant but then later gained Assassin and Caster as her Servants too. Seiji Jinga was knocked out early due to his negligence at handling his Servant and ended up dying from his Servant's own poison, forcing Assassin to kill other men in order to survive and starting the Miss Mary rumors. The main highlight of this Grail War, though, was the Battle on Tokyo Bay, where Rider who was the strongest Servant summoned his Reality Marble, and attacked the other Servants. Due to it being a difficult battle, Manaka had Assassin slaughter the Isemi clan with her poison to cut off Rider's magical energy supply. After a difficult battle, Rider was defeated by the combined forces of Saber's Excalibur and Arash's Stella. After the battle, Caster betrayed his master, Lord Reiroukan and cursed his daughter, and then permanently joined Manaka's side. With no one to oppose her, Manaka started her preparations to summon the Beast Class Servant by kidnapping over 600 young girls including her own sister, to feed to the beast. (Manaka's Father) tried to stop her but ended up killed by the Beast Class. Disgusted by her actions, Saber stabbed his master from behind before she could toss Ayaka into the Grail. Manaka who was unable to process Saber's betrayal gently smiled at him before having her body tossed in the Grail by Saber. With Manaka dead, the Beast flew into a rampage and tried to devour Ayaka. To defeat the Beast, a fading Saber used both his Excalibur with 6 seals released as well as the combined powers of all 6 Servants to force the Beast class back into slumber until the next Grail War. He then took Ayaka Sajyou to the Reiroukan household where he left Ayaka to their care before he disappeared back to his time. Second Tokyo Holy Grail War The Second Holy Grail began in 1999 and it was again managed by the Holy Church with Sancraid Phahn as Overseer. Having summoned her Servant early, Misaya Reiroukan ordered Lancer to attack Ayaka Sajyou who hadn't summoned a Servant yet. After a chase through her house, Ayaka reached her mother's botanical garden, Garden and sealed herself in with a barrier. However, Lancer managed to break the barrier and stabbed Ayaka through the chest with his lance. Calling for her father, Ayaka unintentionally activated the summoning ritual. Ayaka was not killed though and had managed to summon Saber, her sister's Servant from the previous war who chased off Lancer. Third Tokyo Holy Grail War Participants In this Holy Grail War, the Servants Command Spells take the form of Master Degrees. The Master Degrees themselves take the form of an Angelic Hierarchy which determines the rank of the Master by using the number of feathers with 7 feathers being the highest and one feather being the lowest. However, like with the Fuyuki Holy Grail War, each Master Degree only amounts to three strokes and will disappear the moment the third stroke is used. ---- Due to the irregular nature of the Third Tokyo Holy Grail War War, it is listed in a separate table. Category:Holy Grail War